Odd's Return
by Suspense Master
Summary: Crossover with The Suffering: Ties that Bind. Time can heal the scars, but some never heal until you face it. Odd Della Robbia has to put his demons to rest with a town that has its own...Baltimore. Updated!
1. Chapter I

BW: Hello, again, people! This is just a revision of the first chapter of Odd's Return.

* * *

Odd ran, and ran and ran, till he was out of breath. Here he was, back in Baltimore, his home. His clothes he wore were the prison uniform from Abbott. Having escape off the island while having to fight a swarm of nightmarish and hellish creatures was one thing he still remembered; also having to make choices…of good and evil.

He kept walking along the dead quiet streets of Baltimore, but he had to be quick at times, because of the organization called The Foundation, was hot on him, since he was the Prime Target.

The boy kept going, till he reached his school…Kadic Academy. He went up and silently opened the door, going inside, seeing as it was dead quiet, just like the streets. Odd kept going, till he made it to his dorm. He walked and was careful not to wake Kiwi up, and then climbed into bed.

He slowly closed his eyes, going to sleep. Sleeping in a regular bed was way better than sleeping in a prison bed.

* * *

The sun rose up from the sky as Kiwi jumped on top of Ulrich's bed and began to lick his face. "Kiwi, no, stop!" said Ulrich, trying to get the small dog to stop his licking frenzy. He then got up to feed him, but stopped when he saw the lump underneath the covers of the other bed.

Ulrich thought he was dreaming, but was it real? Well, only one was to find out, he went up to the bed and removed the covers, seeing his friend, Odd Della Robbia! He opened his eyes and saw Ulrich once he cleared his vision.

"Welcome back, Odd," said Ulrich, with a smile.

Odd just said nothing but stay into his friend's eyes with an expression of anger. He got up and headed for the showers. His first day back at home was starting, but the evil was starting, too.

* * *

"And he hasn't said anything since this morning?" asked Aelita, taking a bite of her pancakes with syrup.

Ulrich nodded. "Yeah, and he was wearing these orange pants and white tank top with a number on it."

"Sounds like he was somewhere else," said Yumi.

"Yeah, but where?" asked Jeremy. The gang all looked at Odd, and then they saw Sissy head to them. But they didn't mind, since…well, this is a secret, but I'll tell you anyway, since I don't want to keep it to myself.

To make it short…Odd and Aelita are together and Jeremy and Sissy are together as a couple, too.

"So how is he?" asked Sissy, after giving Jeremy a hug.

"He's been like this all morning," said Aelita.

"Well, let's go try and talk to him?" asked Yumi.

They nodded and went to him, seeing him not eating, which surprised them, since he always ate a lot. "Hi, Odd," greeted Yumi. He looked at her, but said nothing, holding onto his glass of coffee.

"Say something," begged Sissy.

Odd's temper was starting to rise up as they kept at it with the questions, which he still didn't answer. Then, his hand holding the glass, clenched tight and fast, shattering the glass in his hands!

"Odd, you're hurt!" said Jeremy.

He looked at his cut hand, and then said to the genius. "I'm fine."

"C'mon, Odd, let's go to the infirmary, please?" asked Aelita, with her eyes begging.

Odd looked at her, remembering what her eyes always looked like. Even when he was in Abbott, on Carnate, he never forgot her face. "Sure," he said, going with them.

* * *

At the nurse's office, Dorothy put some peroxide on the cut and covered it with a band-aid. "Try and be more careful next time," she said to him.

"Fine," he said, and left the office, slamming the door.

"He's changed a lot," said Jeremy.

Ulrich nodded. "It's like he's a whole new person, no longer the Odd we once knew."

"He seems to get angry easily, more than becoming his funny self," said Yumi.

Dorothy then said to them. "How is he back?"

"I got up this morning to feed Kiwi, when I saw him underneath his own bed. Last night, everything was dead quiet in town, but he somehow managed to make to Kadic and go to his dorm," said Ulrich.

"I'll tell Mr. Delmas to keep watch on him," Dorothy said. "Now, go back to class."

So the gang left, going back to their usual spot under the tree outside. When they were outside, they saw Odd standing by himself in a corner, arms folded while leaning against the wall.

"He's got to snap out of this," said Sissy.

"What is he going through?" asked Jeremy.

"Probably troubles," said Aelita.

The gang all looked to see Jeremy go up to Odd, seeing that he would talk to him, but would it be friendly? "Odd? You okay?" asked Jeremy.

Odd said nothing to him, but look at him, seeing Jeremy give the peace sign to him. In his mind, Odd was thinking of his actions.

'_Kill him, he's a filthy bastard!' _said the voice in his head.

Odd clenched his fist as Jeremy continued to stare at him. "Odd, it's me Jeremy," said the blonde genius.

He didn't see anything in Jeremy, and then, before Jeremy could say another word, Odd pounced on him and began to throw a fury of punches at his face. The gang saw this and immediately ran to get him off.

Jeremy's face moved left and right, getting Odd's fists into his face. Ulrich pulled Odd off with a little help from Yumi, but it still wasn't enough, with Odd's inhuman strength. He popped Ulrich in the face, making him hit the ground, then did the same to Yumi and got up off of Jeremy.

His face was full of bruises and a little blood, but it wasn't anything too severe. Sissy and Aelita both helped him up; Ulrich and Yumi both got up off the floor. Ulrich felt something in his mouth, and spit out a tooth.

"My God, since when was Odd that strong?" asked Aelita.

"I have no idea," said Yumi.

During that time, they went back to the infirmary for the second time today; Dorothy cleaned them up and put band-aids, and they left, the bell just rang for their next class to go to.

After class, again, having to deal with Odd's temper, they went eat. In the cafeteria, they all ate, except for Odd.

"Odd, since when were you that strong?" asked Jeremy, who still had bruises on his face.

"Since I been weightlifting," said Odd.

"You lifted weights?" asked Ulrich.

Odd nodded, then looked back down at his food, pushing his tray forward, showing he wasn't hungry. Jeremy then took his food; the others looked at him, he laughed. "Can't let it go to waste," he said.

They all shook their head, smiling. Aelita then got up and went to go see her boyfriend. She went outside and saw him looking at a Rotttweiler, who was barking at him. When Odd walked forward, there was a vision.

A large man with three dogs was pointing a rifle at him. The dogs that were by his side had the body of a dog, but had no fur; just a human skull. "You can not escape," said the man.

Then, the vision disappeared. That was Copperfield, the hunter who hunted slaves. A lot was told about Copperfield, always sending his dogs to kill his quarry then keeping his bounty like they were trophies.

Odd stood on the same spot, not moving. Aelita came up and put a hand of his shoulder, making him loosen up. "Are you okay? You seem to be distracted by something?" she asked him.

"Things are slowly coming back," Odd said in a low voice.

"Things?" Aelita said. "What things?"

He didn't answer her and left, with her following him. Going on his way to meet Jim for Physical Education, he heard a woman.

"Help…help…he's cut me deep, so deep."

When Odd got close enough, another vision came to him, seeing another large man in a brown trench coat. He gave a wheezing laugh. "She looked so good when I cut, seeing her inner self," he said, as the body fell to the ground, in a pool of blood.

The vision continued, then disappeared in a flash. There, Odd stood, but also knew of the person he just saw…the Creeper, the pimp who was a legend on the streets of Baltimore, seen in the alleyways, tearing up women with loathing.

Odd felt a hand of his shoulder. "Odd, you okay?" asked Jim, the P.E. teacher.

He nodded, and went back to the other students, while they just looked at him; he looked back at them. The boy then went back to his routine of push-ups, even though he had way more muscle then Ulrich.

Hours later, Jim blew the whistle. "Okay, good for today! See you guys again tomorrow," he said, walked off the field.

Odd went to the bleachers, and then took a seat. He looked at his hands, the hands that pulverized Jeremy's face.

'_Kill them all,'_ said the voice in his head, the evil side of him.

The boy looked back at them, seeing them talking. Odd got up and went to see them under their usual spot under the tree they always meet at. "Odd, you've been acting weird lately, are you sure you're fine?" asked Sissy.

He nodded, and they continued to talk, till they went back to their dorms. But Odd decided to take a walk for a while, to hopefully clear his mind of clutter inside his head. Oh, he remembered it all, having to meet Dr. Kiljoy, the person who ran the asylum on Carnate Island on the western part of the rock.

He was probably a malefactor, what Darcmon calls them, since they're her life's work; she's always kept special care of her specimens, but when her soldiers and Odd met, he was the one she was wanting.

But the evil on Carnate Island…would it come here to Baltimore?

His thoughts were interrupted by a roar, and then, he saw it. A red monstrosity charging at him, and before he could do anything, it knocked him to the ground with a slash of its bladed arm.

Odd got back up as the creature let out a loud roar, it's body bursting apart, show a crimson-red glow, making Odd lose his focus and blackout…

* * *

BW: Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter II

Odd eyes slowly opened, seeing Kiwi look at him, and then gave his face a lick to fully wake him up. The boy got up, clutching his head as he spun, still a little dizzy from what happened. But, what exactly did happen?

Before he could recollect what happened, his friends came in. "Glad to see you're okay," said Yumi.

"Yeah, good thing Jim found you, or you'd be there forever," said Ulrich.

"From what Jim told us, he said you blacked out," Jeremy said. "Does it happen?"

Odd nodded. "More than you can imagine."

"More importantly," Sissy said. "Why did you attack Jeremy yesterday?"

Odd froze, and then looked back at his hands. "What did I do?" he asked himself.

"Don't play dumb, Odd," Yumi said to him. "You can still see his bruises on him."

That's when Odd heard a laugh. "Not bad, for a boy," said his voice.

The blonde boy jerked his head up and saw him…Blackmore. The only person who can see him is Odd, no one else. You can saw he's like an imaginary friend, but without the "R".

"Yeah, I know, he's your friend," Blackmore said. "But are they all really your friends, or are they just fake? Can't even tell who your friends are, can you, player?"

Odd kept staring at Blackmore, while his friends looked at the doorway of his room, seeing nothing but thin air.

"I am a player," Odd said to him.

Blackmore laughed. "Keh, don't make me laugh. If you're a player to the game, you should played by my rules. But you never played along, even after everything I offered. But you chose her."

"So what if I did, she's the only thing that matters to me," said Odd, "that and my friends, too."

The man grinned. "And what if you chose to play by my rules?"

He heard enough, Odd clutched his head in pain, shutting his eyes tightly; then he reopened them, seeing Blackmore was gone.

Odd got up from the bed and went to the door. Ever since he was in Kadic at Baltimore, Odd was always known for his mental health, but seems like nothing could conquer his own demons…Nothing yet.

But he had to conquer his own demons in order to find him and put Blackmore out his life permanently. Meanwhile, back in his room, the others were looking at Odd as he opened the door and walked outside.

"Who was he talking to?" asked Sissy.

"I turned to see, but saw nobody," said Aelita.

"I vote we watch him closely," said Jeremy.

"Agreed," said Ulrich.

"Agreed," said Aelita.

"Agreed," said Sissy.

Meanwhile, with Odd, he walked through the street, everything extremely calm. He was trying to know what he had done wrong. What had he done? What made his friends upset at him the other day?

"Why were they upset?" Odd asked himself.

"Maybe it's because what you did," said Blackmore. "You really know how to handle it, when you want to," he said.

The boy clenched his fist. "Yes, that's it. I know there's hate in there," said Blackmore, continuing to taunt him.

Odd's anger was slowly rising, as Blackmore continued to throw taunts at him back and forth. That's when Odd couldn't take it no more, he reared his fist back and thrusted it forward, hoping to hit Blackmore, but instead, he got Ulrich in the face, for the second time.

The brown-haired boy fell onto the street; the others came up and helped him. "Odd, there's definitely something wrong with you," said Sissy. But he walked off, leaving them alone.

But then he heard Aelita scream. "What is that?"

Odd turned his head and saw a ripple in the street, going towards him like a missile. He looked and saw a large, worm-like creature spring out from the ground and rear its body back, and then forward, whipping its sharp, steel chains at him, making Odd fall to the ground.

Then, the creature resurfaced back into the ground and dug away to wherever it was going. Odd got back up and dusted himself off.

"Burrower," Odd said to himself.

Everything was coming back…but here in Baltimore. Yes, now Odd must conquer his own demons, to heal his scars. Odd felt his body being spun around, seeing Yumi look at him the eye.

"All right, talk, what is going on here?" she asked.

He looked at the Japanese-girl, and then calmed himself. "Alright, I'll tell you everything you'll ever need to hear."

And so, he told him the story of Carnate Island, having to escape, finding out about his angry child, and the creatures. Every single piece of detail was given to the others, and they could believe it.

When Odd finished, Ulrich said. "You sure you're not making this up?"

"Yeah, this is probably a lie," said Sissy.

The others nodded, but Aelita shook her head and said. "I believe you."

They all looked at her, while a smile crept along Odd's face. Then, he heard some voices that belonged to familiar people.

"Any trace of him?" asked Relena.

"Nothing, it's clear," said a soldier.

"Area's clean," said another.

"Unbelievable," Relena said. "Now if I were a mentally imbalanced, homicidal, prison escapee, where would I go?" She went to the truck. "Mount up, we're done here."

Odd couldn't believe this; they were still on his ass. Would they ever give up? Maybe not, not until they find him and bring him back.

"Back to Kadic," he said. "The nightmare is about to start."

* * *

First off, I would like to say I've switched Darcmon with Relena Peacecraft from the Gundam Wing series to take the role of Jordon from the game And I would like to say that the one who inspired me to write Odd/Aelita fanfics was the author ODDFAN.

He's a great author, and his stories are excellent! Hope he gets a chance to read this one. And if he keeps writing, then I'll do the same.

In the next chapter, the hellish adventure begins!

And...what my English teacher told me, "It's your story, you can make it as weird as you want to, as romantic as you want to, whatever you want." And he's right.

Other than that...Read and Review!


End file.
